Videl
Videl (ビーデル, Bīderu) is a supporting character in the D''ragon Ball'' manga and in the anime'' Dragon Ball Z'', Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super. She is the human daughter of Mr. Satan and Miguel, and becomes Gohan's wife and the mother of their daughter Pan near the end of Dragon Ball Z. Appearance Videl is a fair-skinned (pale skin complexion in anime series) young child and young woman of average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has blue eyes and straight black hair with side bangs and strands above over her base forehead. Over the course of the series, Videl has had five different hairstyles: she originally had low pigtails reaching past her shoulder, while learning to fly from Gohan. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her hair is flat with cropped spiky style bangs and the sides reaching down reaching down to her style of a bob cut to her cheeks and has bangs to frame her face. In Dragon Ball Super, her hair reached down to her shoulders with bang and red headband. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows long, reaching her lower back and done in a braided ponytail with a few strands hanging over her forehead and ears. In her first appearances, Videl usually wears a long white shirt with tight black spandex bike compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black-fingerless gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips for the pigtails. After she learned how to fly, she wears a long white sleeveless loose shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow boots. In the beginning in both Gather for the Tournament episode and the movie Broly: The Second Coming, she retains this outfit only her black spandex short shorts are replaced with a black capris. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean-- and for the majority of the Buu Saga-- she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" t-shirt with orange long sleeves, orange shoes and retains her short hair. During Broly - Second Coming, she wears a bright maroon dress with a green cloth wrapping around the waist, with a large hat and grey stockings. In Fusion Reborn, she wears clothes similar to her Buu Saga outfit only with alternate colors. In Wrath of the Dragon, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt that reached her upper thighs. The final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th World Tournament, was a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings, and pink loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Buu's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt with her hair grown back. Between the end of Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows back to its length, reaching her hips and is done up in a long braid. In Dragon Ball Super, Videl is first seen with her current chin-length hair and has had it ever since. She originally sported a pink sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a red stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. For Bulma's party throughout the Battle of Gods Saga, she changed her style to a red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings and white boots. For the Resurrection F saga, she sports a plain red dress with her normal current hairstyle, black tights and white high heel shoes. Her design changed drastically from child, a teenage tomboy style to a typical house-wife style, indicating how much Videl has mellowed out to becoming more domestic character than before. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl wears an outfit similar to Android 18's first outfit; a light blue denim jacket and skirt with a yellow short sleeve undershirt, dark gray leggings with white folded sleeves at the edge, brown belt and her yellow boots from her second outfit. In the Shadow Dragon saga, her short sleeve undershirt from her main outfit is pink. Videl looks nothing like her father, which means she must have looked a lot like her mother. Her child outfit attire is the purple long-sleeved shirt, the teddy face on the front, grey shorts, purple shoes, and purple bows tied in pigtails. In her preteen years of 10 years old and later she's turned 11 years old, she's bit short and small body than Gohan, she wears a white shirt with tight black spandex bike compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips that she's sneak up to see Gohan fight Cell in the Cell Games to hide behind the rocks without Cell noticed her in her hiding spot. The Gold Hair pieces that Videl wears in pigtails (Buu Saga) actually belonged to Miguel. As a young child Videl was always fascinated by these hair pieces because to her they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend. After Miguel passed away, it was revealed that Miguel wrapped them in a small giftbox and was going to give them to Videl personally as a gift. Videl's character design is purportedly based off of "Fasha" (Vasha/Seripa), a female saiyan from the Bardock special. The child and preteen version of Videl in Cell Games saga. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her attitude was much more leveled off; her temperament from earlier episodes softened considerably. Personality Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her. She's feisty and stubborn, much like Chi Chi. After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. As Gohan's wife, she is very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a calmer tone to her voice and no longer has a rough, fiery vibe anymore. She also proves to have extreme faith in Gohan, such as when Barry Kahn showed her pictures of Gohan being kissed by Cocoa Amaguri and pretended to console her, Videl lashed out at him, saying that Barry was pathetic, and stating that Gohan must've had a reason to do what he did. Later, after Gohan defeats the infected Barry Khan, Videl hugs Gohan and exclaims that she loved him. Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki, a type of Japanese pancake. She is left handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand., however in Take Flight, Videl and in manga chapter 428, she holds chopsticks while eating rice with her right hand, so it seems she's ambidextrous. Biography Background Videl was born in Age 756. Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. On May 7 of Age 767, when she was 11, Videl won in the Junior Division of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. Her mother left Mr. Satan and their daughter Videl at one point, leaving only the two of them in their family. But they have got loads of servants. Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible (until Gohan came along as he's now a 17-year-old high school teenager after Cell died 7 years ago and meets his family and friends) and she misses her mother since she was a baby. The B Team Storyline Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Videl joins Gohan who works with Lydia, Ford, Lincolin and Team Free Will, to go against Toffee and Bill Cipher as his girlfriend and student. The Bouncer tetralogy Videl makes some short cameos, from Ayame making wishes with the Dragon Balls, to babysitting Marron and Pan during the Yakuza outbreak, to showing Echidna the tricks of ki flight.Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Humans Category:Flyers Category:Martial Artists Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Mother of Hero Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Amazons Category:Tomboys Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Ki Users Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Brina Palencia Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy